Epimetheus
by karategirl666
Summary: Rosaline Weyland is the daughter and last surviving relative of Peter Weyland. Upon hearing news of the failure of the Prometheus mission, and the deaths of her Father and Older sister, Weyland industries offers her the chance along with her companion droid David-s2, and a group of experts to bring back the bodies of the fallen and determine just what went wrong on LV-223.
1. Chapter 1

Epimetheus

By: Karategirl666

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.

-o-

David tilted his head as he watched through the window of Peter Weylands office as a group of men told his sister Rosaline of her fathers passing. He could only assume that's what they were telling her. After all a week ago word had come in of the ship Prometheus and its mission.. David could only assume that when no one had come straight away to tell Rosaline of the news that it could only be bad and not good. His suspicion was realized when Rosaline slowly sat back in her chair her hand setting over her stomach as sorrow flashed across his expression. He slowly stood and walked to the door as he watched the chair holders of Weyland Corp slowly walked out living Rosaline to her grief alone.

When the men had gone, David let his feet slowly carry him to the young woman whom he was allowed to call friend. Thought he was supposed to be able to feel anything, he felt as though if he could ever care about someone Rosaline was that person he could find it somewhere within his artificial being to do so for. He knelt before her and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Bad news Rosey?" he asked and she slowly moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. It was a move she only made when she was in deep distress. The last time she had done this was when her mother had died when she was 13. So he could only assume someone was dead. "Your father?" He asked returning the embrace.

"Everyone." She said and he pulled back as he used his thumb to brush her tears away. "Everyone is gone. The mission was a bust."

"Didn't Vickers have a life boat?"

"On the scans sent back it was shown that the life support vessel was contaminated whatever that means." She said running her fingers through her red hair. "They are getting a vessel together to…" Her jaw clenched as another tear fell.

"To bring back the bodies…" He said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"They said I could go with…" He tilted his head.

"Don't you need to stay here to run the company as you have been?"

"I've never run the company." She said standing as she looked around her fathers office. "I've just been a figurehead." David nodded this was true, though he had never pointed it out to her.

"Then don't you need to stay to continue keeping up apearences… You are the face of the company. The people of Weyland corp admire and revere you."

"The share holders just told me that I will continue to profit off this company but I no longer need to be as present as I have been…"

"How does that make you feel?"

"Relieved…" she said softly. She slowly turned and looked to him. "There's something else…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"David they said you are no longer a part of Weyland corp… They've pulled the plug on the secter which made your creation possible…" David looked off as he tilted his head. "But don't worry." She said walking to him.

"I can't worry-."

"Well you'll be able to do so soon…" She said and he looked to her. "I made them promise to implant you with the CHEC. So that you will be able to feel."

"I cannot feel." He said. "The job of the Conscious Human Emotions Chip is too assimilate human emotions… Assimilate is different from feeling Rosey." She slowly nodded.

"Still… You'll get to deepen your understanding of what being human is. Or do you not want it now?"

"It's not what I want Rosey, it's what you want."

"No David." She said instantly as she set her hands on his arms. "No it's what you want. If you're happy as you are then-."

"I don't understand Happy…" She took on soft expression as she slowly nodded. "Which is why I want the chip." She smiled before slowly looking up at him. "I want to understand… Feelings."

"Then we need to go now…"

"You haven't had time to grieve."

"What good does grieving do?" she asked taking his hand in hers and quickly leading him out of the office.

"Grieving is a natural human state."

"No it's a sucky human state." She said as they walked aboard a turbo lift. She hit the button for the laboratories. "One I want no part of…" He smiled as he looked her over. Rosaline was one of the kindest human beings he had ever come in contact with. She was her mother's daughter in every way. She never treated him as Meredith had treated her David, the David-S1. She had always treated him, the David-S2, as a friend. Always introducing him as such. Her sister had tried to keep her from doing so but in the end Rosaline's kindness always came through.

Often though people took this kindness and used it against her. Or they would see it as a weakness. It wasn't a good thing considering she had been placed as a figurehead for her fathers company when she was only seventeen. Now she was 21 and in those four years since the Prometheus mission had taken off along with her father, sister, and David-1, she had grown. She had become a force to be reckoned with. Using her kindness to hide her true aspirations. She was brilliant, yet she would never think so herself. David truly admired her, and he wasn't sure how he was capable in doing so.

"Miss Weyland." An older gentleman in a lab coat said as they came into the laboratory.

"Dr. Felix hello." She said shaking his hand.

"I see you've brought David for his latest gadget."

"David has brought me here for his latest gadget. He's the one who wants it after all."

"You want it too don't you Rosaline?" David asked looking to her. Above all he wanted to please her. It was his programming after all. Though David liked to think there was something deep inside him that wanted to please her, not just a line of code.

"Only if you want it David…" She said and he nodded.

"Yes I'm here for my new gadget." He said looking to Dr. Felix.

"Well fantastic over to the table… Rosaline you will be staying at his side per usual?"

"Only if David wants me to."

"Yes." David said simply.

"It will be a long one… A few hours at least, maybe a day at most."

"And wait by his side I shall." She said with a smile as they walked over to the table. David laid down as Rosaline took a seat beside him. He stared up at the ceiling before feeling something slip into his hand. He slowly looked down to see Rosaline was holding his hand in hers. She always did this when he got an update of some sort. It was almost as if she was afraid she'd lose him. Then again he thought this was natural, after all she had lost everyone else. Still he appreciated her show of affection. She had always shown immense kindness towards him.

_Rosaline smiled her hands on her lap as she looked over her reflection. David was standing behind her flipping her hair around. She laughed as he tried to pull it up into a bun only to have her long red hair cascade back down around her. _

"_Sorry Rosey, I'm afraid doing girls hair is not one of my strong suits." _

"_Dr. Felix said this would be a good way to work out your new motor movement functions." _

"_Then I will keep going." _

"_Don't worry about it." She said with a laugh. "We can find other ways… Oh like chess." She offered and he smiled instantly. _

"_You don't know how to play chess Rosey." _

"_Can you teach me?" she asked looking over her shoulder up at him. _

"_He isn't here to be your playmate Rosaline." David slowly turned to look to see her sister standing at the door with David-s1 situated behind her. _

"_He has to work his motor movements." Rosaline said quietly as David-s1 looked to her with a tilted head. _

"_Then he could do the work sent to him by Dr. Felix." _

"_He says they're boring." _

"_He doesn't get a say Rosaline." Meredith stated. _

"_Sure he does. Of course he does." Rosaline said instantly and her David smiled as he looked the 13 year old over. _

"_Damn it Rosaline…" Meredith walked in David-s1 following behind her._

"_What?" she asked standing._

"_You can't treat him like he's…" Meredith looked David-s2 over with wide eyes. "Human." _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because he's not!"_

"_He's as good as!" She shifted on her feet and David watched as Rosaline tried to curb her anger towards her sister. "He's my friend." Rosaline said softly and Meredith sighed heavily. _

"_He doesn't know what the word means, or least not the feeling behind it." Meredith said. _

"_I appreciate it all the same Ma'am." Meredith suddenly moved forward and slapped him across the face. _

"_Hey!" Rosaline pushed her back instantly. "Don't touch him!" She yelled. _

"_I'll speak to dad about this!" _

"_Do whatever you want but don't you ever do that to David again!"_

"_Oh god you've shortened his name to David? It's David-s2 not just David. You can't blur the line with this thing!" _

"_He's not a thing!" She said. "I feel sorry for your David." _

"_I'm quite content little miss." David-s1 said with a near cold expression as he looked her over. David instantly set a protective hand on Rosalines shoulder making David-s1 look to him with intrigue._

"_Shut up." Meredith said to him. _

"_Let's make a deal ay sister… You treat your David as you please and I'll treat David as I please…" _

"_Is it true you still let him look after you when you sleep?" Meredith asked. _

"_He asks too, so of course I do… I sleep better with him there." _

"_You're getting to old to allow that. People will start to talk." _

"_Let them talk, I don't care." _

"_You should…" Meredith said looking her over with a disgusted expression. She walked to Rosaline and touched her red hair. There was rare emotion in her eyes before she flipped it over her little sisters shoulder. "You should go Blonde… Like dad and I…" _

"_Mom said I should keep my red hair… David also says it's a rare genetic marking…" Rosaline said smiling up at him and David-s2 nodded. _

"_Yes… You Gingers are near extinct…" David-1 said and Davids jaw pulsed for a moment getting a strange feeling from the other droid._

"_You should change it." Meredith said. "No one likes red hair." _

"_Mom was a red head." _

"_Yeah and dad cheated on her all the time…" With that she turned and walked off._

"_Good day." David-1 said to them before following after Meredith. Rosaline slowly turned and looked to David. She set her hand on his cheek. _

"_Does it hurt?" She asked. _

"_No Rosey." David said. "It doesn't hurt…" _

"_I'm sorry I didn't stop her before she did it, she moved so fast." _

"_It's alright Rosey… I'm quite alright… Now, how about we start your chess lessons?" _

"Are you scared for this update?" Rosaline asked bringing him from his deep thoughts.

"Scared Rosey?" he asked and she smiled as he looked to her.

"I mean… Uhm… Unsure that you should have it or not? Maybe that the cons of possessing this chip will out way the pros…" he looked up at the ceiling.

"I've always wanted to have a better understanding of the people whom created me. This is the best way to achieve that. It would even help us relate more." He said looking to her.

"I relate to you just fine." She said with a smile.

"I do not relate to you as you relate to me… You call me friend, I call you human… I'd like to understand what a friend is." She nodded with a smile but he could see hurt evident in her eyes.

"Well I have a feeling once you get this chip we'll be more then friends, we'll be best friends." She said with a smile.

"Best friends?" he asked.

"The best of friends." She said with a laugh.

"So… First is acquaintances, second comes friends…" he said with a thoughtful expression. "Third becomes best friends, what comes after that?" She blushed deeply as she looked off.

"Uhm… What comes after Best friends is… Nothing I suppose… Well sometimes something can happen…" She looked up in thought. "Human relationships can be… Messy."

"But I am not human and we have a relationship. You call me friend, and after this chip you say we will become best friends..."

"David after you get this chip you may not like me at all…" She said looking to him. "You may find me completely annoying."

"I can say with all the certainty I possess, that, that will never happen." She smiled softly.

"Ready David?" Dr. Felix asked and he stared up at the ceiling.

"Ready."

"Sweet dreams David." Rosaline said.

"I don't actually drea-." His voice was cut off as his eyes went blank. Rosaline took on a soft expression as she reached out moved her hands over his eyes making them close.

"He will be very different after this." Dr. Felix said and she looked to him. "Have you prepared yourself?"

"I have."

"The first of this chip which went to David-s1, it made him almost… Sinister."

"David could never be sinister."

"David-1 and David-2 are the same-."

"You're very wrong about that… David-s1 is just like Meredith… Or was just like Meredith…"

-o-

David took an unneeded breath as he slowly let his eyes drift open. The room was dark telling him it was night. It seemed the procedure had been a long one. He slowly shifted and smiled feeling Rosaline still holding his hand. Knowing her hand had been in his the whole time made him feel something. He took another unneeded breath. He was feeling. Genuinely feeling.

"Rosey?" he looked to her and instantly went silent. She was fast asleep. Her head resting over their entwined hands. He smiled to himself as he slowly reached his hand out and rested it atop her head. She took a deep breath as she muttered in her sleep. "Rosey?" he asked softly. She instantly sat up.

"David." She said instantly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine."

"How do you feel?" she asked. "I mean… Do you feel?"

"I…" he slowly nodded looking out. "Feel." She laughed softly drawing his attention.

"You do?" she asked and he could see she was genuinely excited for him. "What do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel…" He looked around. "I'm feeling… Confused… By how I feel… I don't know what to call it."

"What does it feel like?"

"I've never used the word feel so much in my life." She laughed and he looked to her. "You have a magnificent laugh. I've never noticed." She smiled and he smiled. Her amusement made him amused."It makes me… want to laugh too…"

"That's happy… It makes you feel happy." She said with a bright smile.

"There's warmth." He said. "In my chest…"

"That's definitely happiness." She said with a smile. "David this is amazing!" she said and he smiled. "I know let's watch a movie. Movies always make me feel tons of emotions."

"Yes a good idea." Dr. Felix said moving forward. "I want you to keep a diary per usual of changes."

"I will Dr. Felix. Thank you… I'm… Well… Thankful." David said.

"Good. I'm glad David."

"I now know what Glad is." David said and Rosey smiled.

"Come on David, let's head up stairs." She said helping him sit up.

"Have fun you two." Dr. Felix said as he watched the two head to the elevator. As they stepped on his smiled faded. To him, and to many others Rosaline was far too attached to David-s2. Attached in a way that some, including him, viewed as borderline romantic.

"On our way for a magical adventure of feelings." Rosaline said and David smiled as she hit the button to take them to the living quarters on the top floor of Waylen corp.

"So what do you want to watch first?" she asked looking to him.

"Life is beautiful…"

"But that's so sad." She said looking to him.

"Precisely." He said. She smiled softly. He seemed so excited to feel sadness.

"Just a question, do you have tear ducts?" She asked as the doors opened up onto their living quarters.

"I do but I've never had use of them."

"You will tonight."

-o-

"You are such a good boy…" The character Guido said. "You sleep now. Dream sweet dreams. Maybe we are both dreaming. Maybe this is all a dream, and in that morning, Mommy will wake us up with milk and cookies. Then, after we eat, I will make love to her two or three times. If I can."

"I can't watch anymore…" David said and Rosey instantly moved forward from her position on the couch.

"Screen off." She said and it instantly died down. She moved to Davids side and tilted her head. She could see it. A white milky substance moving down over his cheek. She slowly set her hand on it and wiped it away making him look to her. She smiled softly. "I told you it was sad…"

"I don't like this sadness." He said pressing his hand to his chest.

"Then we'll replace it." She said instantly. "Uhm…" she looked to the screen. "Play Monty Python Collection." A new movie popped on. "You'll like this one David. I promise. It always makes me laugh."

"Well your laugh makes me laugh so I suppose that's a good thing." She smiled.

"I'm going to make some pop corn."

"I can do it Rosey."

"No no I'll do it." She said with a smile as she got up. "Enjoy the movie… For the first time really enjoy…" David watched as Rosey moved about the kitchen, her red hair whipping around her as she did. He slowly stood and walked over his hands setting atop the cold countertop.

"You've lost everyone." She came to a stop. "Just like those poor people in that film." She gave a dismissive laugh.

"Hardly…" She said. "They lost everything, everyone… I still have a home, money to my name, a social status… Also I have you." She said looking to him.

"We are friends…" He said. "I understand what that means, or more so the feelings behind that word, and what they mean." She smiled before turning back to making popcorn. David walked around the counter and entered the kitchen. Rosaline came to a stop as she felt David stand right behind her. She slowly turned and faced him.

"David what is it?" he moved forward and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Rosaline took a deep breath as she returned the first embrace ever given to her by David. The first embrace initiated by him, and not her.

"You still have me Rosey." She smiled softly as her jaw clenched. "You'll always have me." She held onto him tightly as she bowed her head into his chest. She pulled back and looked up at him with a soft expression.

"Will you come with me to bring back the bodies of-."

"Yes." He said.

"They said it may be dangerous."

"Then I will _have_ to be at your side." He said and she smiled softly.

"Thank you David."

"What are friends for?" She smiled softly. "Now why don't I run you a warm bath? You could use it after todays dealings…"

"David you haven't run a bath for me since I was 11." She said. "I've got the bath you have the movie…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She kissed his cheek as she did every night before intending to go to bed and headed towards her bedroom. As he watched her walk away he let his fingers linger on his cheek. He had felt something at that show of affection. It was like happiness but somehow different. He tilted his head and slowly and walked back over to the couch taking a seat to watch the movie.

-o-

Rosaline smiled as she slowly took a deep breath as she headed out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped firmly around her body. She came to a stop hearing a strange noise. She smiled softly to herself thinking she recognized it before slowly heading to the door of her room. She peeked out to see David sitting on the couch laughing. She smiled to herself. He was actually laughing. David slowly turned and faced her with a smile. He stood instantly.

"Everything alright Rosey?" he asked.

"Yeah I was just seeing what was so funny." She said with a smile.

"Is that what I was feeling?" he asked. "Humor? I like that feeling."

"Most do." She smiled more before nodding at him. "I'm going to head to bed."

"I will look after you."

"No, no, no enjoy your film… I'll see you in the morning." He nodded and sat down. "Good night David."

"Good night Rosey." He said and she nodded with a smile before heading off to bed.

David didn't finish his film. Instead he waited the twenty minutes it took for Rosaline to usually fall asleep and walked to her room. He peeked in to see Rosaline tossing and turning in bed. As she did most nights. He walked over and sat down in a chair that had been permanently situated beside her bed. He took her hand in his and instantly her tossing and turning stopped.

She lay on her side facing him and he smiled as he reached forward and pushed a strand of her ruby red hair behind her ear. It was such a rare genetic marker. In the latest literature it was said there were only 348 people left in the whole entire world who held the ginger gene within their genetic code. The truth was though that Rosaline's hair color wasn't natural. It had been created.

Created by her father when he had cloned her from the genetics of her mother. He sat back in the chair as he stared down at his long time charge and friend. Never had he even thought on that small fact. A fact which had been hidden from Rosaline. One which had only been told to him and no one else by her late father. It was the only thing she and her sister shared. A background that included cloning. Weyland hadn't been able to conceive children with his wife, and it was cheaper to keep her So he made clones. Highly illegal but with the money he held in his account he made it happen. four pregnancy's were faked. The first two being clones of Weyland unfortunately the "sons" he engineered died in the middle of their growth sequences. The next two were Meredith and Rosaline both who came full term and lived vital lives.

He and David-s1 were informed of the girls backgrounds the second they were first woken up. Weyland figured it was what they needed to know to better bring up the girls when their mother had fallen too ill to do it herself.

He had never felt the need to tell Rosaline before, about her true origins. But now he did. He figured that the sudden urge was called by his new chip. His jaw clenched as he looked over the face of the slumbering Rosaline. He knew the truth would bring her much pain, and he didn't think he could exist if he thought he had caused her such emotional agony. Besides now that her mother, father, and sister were dead, he didn't see why she needed to know. Why anyone needed to know.

"Mmm…" she muttered in her sleep and he smiled as he smoothed his hand over her hair.

"Shhh Rosey… Go back to sleep…"

Before when she was smaller he had never felt the need to hold her hand in such a way. But around thirteen, after the death of her mother she had been so distressed at night the only way she could sleep was by hold his hand. If she didn't she'd spend most of the night sobbing from her grief. A grief he now understood. She must have felt so alone after her mothers death, now that she had lost her whole family he couldn't imagine how she felt.

"Don't worry Rosey… You will never have to know my loss…" His jaw clenched his eyes widening. "At such a blessing I will pay the price… you will not know what it's like to lose me, but someday, in what will be a blink of any eye to me, and a lifetime to you, I will learn of true loss and have to say goodbye to you for the first and last time… Someday you will die and… I don't know how I feel about that other than devastated." He said softly and he was glad she did not wake at his words. "I feel much towards you it seems… Rosaline."

-o-

Rosaline took a deep breath as she sat across from David at the breakfast table. Word had come earlier in the morning. They were to head in the afternoon the flight deck to prepare for stasis. Or at least Rosaline was. David would stay awake to look after the crew just like David-s1 with the crew of the Prometheus.

"You seem nervous Rosey." She merely shrugged.

"I'm okay."

"You're not eating your eggs. You never eat when you're nervous."

"I've never been in stasis before." She said looking to him. "I don't know what it entails."

"You just fall asleep and dream."

"Not nightmares?"

"A few people experience stasis terror but I doubt you will." She slowly nodded trusting in him. "Besides I will be looking after you, doing dream walks with you if you so choose."

"I'd like that." She said instantly and he nodded with a smile.

"Then we will work together to navigate your dreams."

"Won't you be lonely?"

"Not if I can see you in dreams." He said and she slowly nodded with a smile.

"Now eat you need food in your stomach for what's to come." She nodded and slowly did as he said. "May I speak to you about something?" He asked.

"Of course. Anything." She said taking a sip of orange juice.

"I don't want to be called David anymore." She smiled a reaction he hadn't expected.

"Okay, what name have you chosen for yourself?"

"I'm down to two."

"Okay."

"Artemis." He said and she smiled.

"That's a good strong name, what's the other?"

"Ben." She resisted the urge to laugh. One was such an interesting name, and the other she found a bit dull. Though as she looked over David he looked like either. "Which do you think?"

"Oh no this is your name. You choose it."

"Which do you like better."

"I like both."

"I like Ben. I think it would be easier for people to learn. But it's very plain. I do like Eli too."

"Eli is nice."

"Eli then."

"No they're all nice don't choose one just because I think it's nice. I think all of them our nice by that thinking you would choose all of them as your name and shit." She said seeing his eyes light up.

"I shall be called Artemis Benjamin Eli." She couldn't help but laugh and he tilted his head.

"You don't like it." She laughed more and he smiled making her look to him.

"Artemis are you messing with me?" she asked and he laughed making her do so as well.

"My first jest." He said and she laughed more.

"You are wicked."

"I like that you instantly called me Artemis." He said.

"Do you not want to change your name?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure. I've been David for so long. Though it was always inconvenient when David-s1 was around."

"We got around it with your nicknames." She said. "Davey, D, Dd… Dave. You didn't like Dave though."

"No I didn't." he said with a smile. "Still now that David-s1 is gone, there's no need for me to find a new name. I can just be David now. Not David-s2 just… David." She smiled.

"Indeed." She said. A bell sounded and she got up.

"No let me." He said and she slowly sat down.

"Thank you David."

"Eat more." He said and she nodded as he walked to the door and opened it up. "Mr. Hilt hello, how can I help you?" David asked.

"Shit." Rosaline said to herself as the lead share holder of her company walked in.

"Rosaline dear how are you?" he asked walking straight past David.

"I believe David greeted you, the polite thing would be to greet him back. He does have feelings you know." David smiled seeing her eyes narrow on the man. Mr. Hilt slowly turned and looked to David.

"Hello."

"Morning sir." David said and Mr. Hilt turned back to Rosaline.

"Was that so hard?" she asked taking her plate to the kitchen. David walked over and grabbed it from her hand before putting it on the table

"Eat." He said and she sighed before sitting down.

"David is right, for your journey you will need to have a full stomach."

"Is that why you're here?" She asked.

"Indeed. I wanted to see you before you headed off to the flight station. Also wanted to inform you that the Droid section has been started up again." She looked to him.

"Yesterday you informed me it had been shut down."

"Your father put certain rules into place. It turns out it can't be shut down." He said and she could see his disappointment."

"Good." She said. "So when David and I return he still has a place to get his updates and-."

"Yes. Of course."

"Excellent."

"That is… If you come back." Her jaw clenched as she looked to him. "I just hope you're far more lucky then your father and sister were."

"Yes… Me too. Have a nice four years Mr. Hilt. I'll see you when I return. That is if you're still lead share holder. So much can change during that time." David smiled to himself.

"Indeed…" He said before bowing his head and walking out.

"The fucking nerve." Rosaline said as the doors shut behind him.

"Don't think on it. Instead eat."

"I can't eat I'm too nervous."

"Then drink this smoothie." He said handing her one.

"It's green."

"Rosaline."

"Fine." She said at his warning tone. David smiled as he watched her drink it down. "Oh bloody hell." She said and he smiled more.

"You'll thank me." He said.

"Is that Garlic?" she asked.

"It's good for you." She gagged and he rubbed her back.

"Don't throw up that's for when you wake up from stasis." He coached.

-O-

AN: So there it is. The first chapter of my Prometheus fic. This is an experiment. We'll see how it goes. Progressing towards them arriving on planet. The ride there. It should be interesting how this unfolds.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosaline took a deep breath as she sat on top of a Stasis Table. As soon as she laid down David would prepare her for stasis. A sleep which would last two full years. While she was under she wouldn't age, she wouldn't change, not even her nails or hair would grow. Truthfully she found that to be a little unnatural. But she figured this was her chance to find out what it was like to be David. He looked just the same as he had when she had first met him.

"Miss Weyland?" She looked up as a group of men and women walked in. An older gentlemen with raven hair and Amber colored eyes walked to her with a natural swing to his step.

"You must be Captain Turner." She said with a smile.

"Indeed I am. I'm honored to have an actual member of the Weyland family aboard."

"I hope I won't be too much trouble to you in your time. I am more a passenger then an actual expert like the rest of the crew."

"You're far to humble. After all you're a lead expert in robotics, we could use your help when it comes to the machinery." He said looking to a young man around her own age who was helping people settle in. He was a droid. She could tell by how he moved. He wasn't like David though. He was far away from being anything like her David. Still he nodded and smiled. "Richard." Turner said and the young man walked over. Each move he made being methodical in action. She outstretched her hand and smiled.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Richard. It's nice to meet you Miss Rosaline." David eyed the droid who was looking Rosaline straight in the eyes, his mouth set in a firm line.

"He knows you." Captain Turner said.

"All the Droids that come out of Weyland Industries do." She said with a smile. "After all I'm their main programmer. You must keep my David company and become very good friends Richard. That is if it pleases you."

"That's right." Captain Turner says. "You're a bit of a radical when it comes to bots."

"Droids… Not bots." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"Still you think them capable of feeling."

"Thanks to a new upgrade to David, he feels." She said with a bright smile.

"Yes and that's why I was forced to Bring Richard with me. The share holders were unsure if he could be… Trusted… With his new programming." Her jaw clenched.

"That's upsetting." She said.

"Don't be upset Rosey I understand completely." David said and Captain Turner laughed as he looked the droid over.

"Fascinating…" he said before looking to Rosaline. "Still your expertise in engineering will come in handy in case anything goes awry with our machinery not just the droids."

"Indeed." She said with a nod. "I'll be happy to help if I can."

"Excellent well…" he stretched. "Nighty night." She smiled as she watched him walk over to a stasis table and lie back. She watched as Richard put on a set of medical glove sand began administering shots to the captain as other droids did the same thing.

"I trust you." Rosaline said making David look to her. "You know that right?"

"I do Rosey." He said. "What he said didn't hurt my feelings."

"It would have me, but then again I'm more sensitive. You're tougher."

"You're very tough." He said setting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly before looking past David to see a young man with a buzzed head. He was sitting on a stasis table getting his shots put in. She recognized his intense emerald eyes instantly. His name was Connor Walsh. The son of one of Weyland industries share holders. He was an expert in excavation. He preferred the term Archiologist. They had gone to school together when they were children. He nodded at her with a smile and she nodded back. The move making David look over his shoulder at the young man.

"Connor is here…" He muttered before looking to Rosaline.

"I know. I saw him." She said with a smile.

"At least you'll have a friend aboard."

"He's not really my friend." She said with a shrug seeing more than half the crew had been put under. "That's you." She said looking to him and he smiled.

"Miss Weyland?" A ginger haired man asked walking over to her. She smiled as she stood.

"You're Mason Fifield…" She said.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Of course… I'm so sorry about your twin brother…"

"Me too." He said. "But I hope to bring his body home. I just wanted to come over and extend my deepest apologies for the loss of your sister and father."

"I extend the same to you… I was worried you might blame me."

"Not at all." He said with a kind smile. "We're the only members of the crew who lost people during the Prometheus mission. We must look out for one another."

"Indeed." She said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Well… See you in a few years."

"You too." She said with a smile as she watched him walk away. "David?" Rosaline asked as she sat back on the stasis table.

"Yes Rosey?"

"What if I don't like Stasis?"

"You love to sleep." He said with a smile. "You try to sleep in every day."

"That's willing sleep, this is forced. What if something goes wrong?"

"For an engineer you have little faith in technology."

"What if that's what killed Meredith… Or dad?" she asked softly. "We don't know what happened to them David." He could see the fear in her eyes, and instantly he wished to calm her.

"Rosey… I'll be monitoring your stasis closely. Nothing is going to happen to you…" She slowly nodded. "You're going to be just fine…" he set a hand on her shoulder. "I promise." She took a deep breath. "Now… Are you ready?" She slowly nodded again and he smiled as he put on a set of gloves.

"Everyone is under." She said softly looking around at the group of twenty men and women.

"Soon you will be too."

"Don't leave me alone for too long." She said quietly and he smiled as he readied a syringe.

"I won't. I'll come see to you straight away." She slowly nodded. "Now Rosey, robe off." She slowly did as he said revealing the medical bra and panties she had been outfitted with. David took the robe in hand and folded it. As he did Rosaline took her last look around. It wasn't a nice last sight to have.

The walls were a white sterile porcelain. The room was cold in feeling. Temperature and atmosphere. She'd be lying if she said her surroundings weren't a little scary. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She felt a light touch and opened her eyes to see David was smiling at her softly. He held her hand in his, just as she did with him whenever he was put under for updates.

"It's time." He said and she nodded before slowly lying back.

"Two years is so long." She said softly

"It will be like a blink of an eye to you." He said and she nodded as she gazed up at him. Instantly she smiled, feeling a little bit more at ease. The last thing she would see before going under wouldn't be the cold walls of the lab, but the kind face of her friend. "I'll see you shortly." He said as he stuck the needle into her arm emitting a small gasp from her. "Good night Rosey." Before she could say anything her eyes fluttered closed and she was whisked away into darkness. He pushed a strand of her red hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "See you soon…"

"What was that?" he turned and looked to the Droid Richard, the only other droid to remain on ship.

"Nothing." David said, and the droid merely nodded before going back to tending to the vitals of the crew. David eyed the droid for a moment. Four years ago the plan for the David line from Weyland industries was for them to remain looking as all the Davids did. To have the same names, same eyes, same everything. After her father and sister left on the Prometheus missions it was Rosaline who changed that. The only Davids left had been he, and David-s1 with their David 8 upgrades. All the new Droids to come from Weyland industries had their own looks, their own names, chosen for them by their owners, though their programming still bore the name David. Of course in four years the David programming had changed, from a David 8 to a David 12. The biggest leap in programming ever made, all because of his Rosey.

"Something Wrong David-s2?" Richard asked.

"No." He said. "And it's just David."

"Of course. I will see to the ships transmission now."

"I will stay here and look after the crew." David said.

"The crew is well managed David." Richard said as he tilted his head.

"I will look after them still."

"It seems like a waste of time management."

"We have two years, I'll manage my time as I wish."

"Of course." With that Richard walked away and David sighed heavily before looking down at Rosey who was now sealed within her stasis tube. "I seem to miss you already…" he said his hand setting on the glass as he looked her over.

-o-

Rosaline took a deep breath as she slowly walked through the halls of weyland industries. Time was moving slow around her, and she could tell by the feel of things that she was dreaming. After all she had, had this dream so many times before. A dream of an aimless corporate maze, one she had trouble navigating. One she felt completely lost in.

The fact she knew it was a dream didn't lesson her anxiety as she began to jog through the halls. She wanted out. She wanted to breathe air, and feel the sun on her face. But there was no air. There was no sun. There was just florescent flickering lights, and walls of pure white.

"I want out…" she said in a rushed tone. "I want out… David!" she called. "David!" she rounded a corner and slammed straight into someones chest. Instantly she fell back to the ground and slowly stared up into the familiar face of a stranger.

"Are you alright little miss?" he asked. She slowly looked down at herself to see her hands were that of a child. This is where a dream melded into a memory. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and opened them. When she did she saw a version of her nine year old self sitting on the ground before David-s1. He was staring down at her with assimilated worry, his eyes though were cold. "Little miss are you alright?"

"I'm lost."

"Clearly." He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. "Where is your David?"

"I don't know…" she said with wide eyes and pouting expression.

"Why would you think on such a memory?" Rosaline turned to see her David wearing a pair of glasses with yellow tinted lenses.

"David." She said with a bright smile. "I got… Lost."

"Just like your past self…" he said looking down at the little girl who stared up at the David-s1 with such fear it made his stomach turn.

"Let's go somewhere happier shall we?" he asked.

"I don't know how."

"Sure you do, think of something cheery." She looked up in thought and their surroundings turned from cold stark white walls and floors to a warm library with cushioned couches. She smiled softly before walking over to a couch and taking a seat.

"It feels real."

"That's because your mind thinks it is." He said as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"How long have I been under now?"

"Two weeks."

"It took you two weeks to come see me?" she asked as he sat in the chair across from her as a table formed with a chess board atop. "That wasn't me."

"No it was me." she looked to him. "It's why it took me two weeks to come see you. I've been reading on dream stasis and how to manipulated it. "I wanted to make sure I could help you in your time under." She smiled.

"Thank you David." And he nodded with a smile.

"Of course." He said and she smiled softly as she made her first move on the chess board. .

"May I inquire something of you?"

"Always." She said as he sat back in his chair and thought about his first move. He did this for her benefit. After all Rosaline knew David had already figured out the whole game from her first move, though sometimes especially if it was her birthday he'd let her win.

"That day when you got lost in the underbelly of Weyland Industries… when I found you, you seemed so frightened of David-S1… I was just wondering why? He didn't hurt you I trust…"

"No." She said instantly and he looked to her. "He always just… Scared me." she said with a shrug. "I don't know why. He just did."

"Did I ever scare you?" She looked to him.

"Never." She said and he could instantly tell she was being genuine.

"So he never did anything to hurt you?"

"He used to say things… Things that fueled my fear of him… Like before you arrived and found me that day when I got lost as a child… He picked me up by my shoulders and he set me down on my feet. He knelt before me and he looked me dead in the eyes and said Horrid things happen to little girls who stray… his hands were on my shoulders when he said this and his grip tightened not to the point of pain, but not far from it… Then you found me."

"It sounds like he was intimidating you… Though, that's not in our programming."

"David, I think we both know that my father programmed you and David-s1 very differently from the other models… You two were the sons he always wanted."

"I never agreed with how he treated you and your sister." He said.

"Like most kings he desired a male heir."

"Your father wasn't a king."

"In his eyes he was." She said with a soft expression. "Your move." He made it and she smiled as she reached forward and made her own. Once more David sat back and began to think. "I'm glad to be on this mission, as hard as it will be to bring back the bodies of my family, it'll be nice to be away from the share holders."

"Yes they were bothersome."

"The constant badgering of me for marriage."

"Or at least to date someone." He said and she made a face of joking disgust. "You've never dated anyone." She looked up at him.

"I've dated."

"I would have known."

"Okay good point." She said as she watched him make a move. She took a deep breath and looked over the chess board.

"Why have you never dated?"

"The opportunity never presented itself I suppose." She said with a dismissive look.

"Sure it did, young men were approaching you all the time. Maybe you would have preferred young women…"

"I prefer men, but I would have been flattered if young women approached me." She said and he nodded.

"Young men did approach you though… Why did you never say yes?" She merely shrugged. "Come now Rosey there must be a reason."

"I… Don't know." She said looking to him.

"It's your move." She smiled and moved her pawn forward before sitting back.

"You really have no clue why you never took up any of your male suitors on their offers?"

"I suppose I never went for any of them because… Well why should I?" she asked as she looked him over.

"I don't understand."

"Well what could they give to me?" she asked.

"Companionship."

"I already have that in you." She said with a dismissive smile.

"I cannot offer you true companionship."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "We do everything together." She said with a laugh.

"There is no romance between us."

"Uhck." She said sitting back in her chair. "Who needs it?" She asked.

"You don't crave physical intimacy at all?" She laughed as she looked off.

"I guess… Sometimes… but… I get over it."

"With masturbation?"

"David!" she said looking to him with a shocked expression.

"It's perfectly natural for a human to do so when aroused…" She just scowled at him and he smiled back.

"Well none of those guys aroused me." She said. "Your turn."

"Why did they not?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested?" she asked laughing again.

"Perhaps it's my new chip." He said as he moved his knight. "It's making me curious. So why did you not find them sexually attractive?"

"I just don't… Think about those things." She said quickly making a move. "Let's talk about something else."

"I didn't mean to upset you." She smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm not upset." He slowly nodded. "So how are you and Richard getting along?"

"I don't like him." He said simply. "He's… Robotic."

"Well that is his programming background."

"Droids are supposed to be more advanced than standard robots…"

"I know… Keep in mind you are different from him… More human."

"But not." Her expression softened. David watched as she got up from her chair. She walked to his side and knelt her hands resting on his knees as she looked up at him.

"David if I could I would make you human…"

"I know Rosey." He said.

"If that was what you desired I would do it for you."

"If you could."

"If I could." She said. "Maybe someday…"

"Maybe someday." He said before a small bell sounded.

"What was that?" She asked looking up.

"I have to be getting back." He said reluctantly before looking down at her.

"I see." She said softly.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said as he stood, the movement making her do the same. "Remember think good thoughts." She nodded as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "If you have good thoughts… You'll have good dreams." She nodded and he took a deep breath. "I can't come to often… Though I wish I could… It could cause-."

"Cognitive damage… I know…" She said and he nodded with a smile.

"Again-."

"Happy thoughts." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"Happy thoughts." He confirmed before setting a hand on her cheek.

"Goodbye Rosey."

"No…" She said. "Not good bye."

"I'll see you soon…" He said with a nod and she smiled.

"See you soon…" He went to walk away but turned and kissed the top of her head. Rosaline smiled softly her hands resting on his hips before she looked up at him.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know… I just… Felt like doing it." She smiled.

"Well… Good… Very good David."

"I'll see soon." With that he turned and walked away.

"See you soon David." Her voice sounded far away and David closed his eyes before opening them up to stare into the white sterile walls of the stasis room. He took a deep breath before looking down at the sleeping form of Rosey.

"You shouldn't dive into her mind like that." His jaw clenched and he turned to look at Richard. "It could cause-."

"Cognitive damage. We…" David shifted on his feet. "I know."

"Then why do you do it?"

"To be with her. To comfort her."

"We're droid we don't comfort."

"Correction… You don't comfort. I very much do."

"I find you very odd David-s2." David walked up to Richard and stared down at him.

"I find you very intolerable… Richard one of millions mindless automatons." With that he walked past the droid and headed away. David couldn't stand Richard. He figured it was because the droid reminded him of what he used to be. Mindless, heartless, cold, and unfeeling. Things he never wished to be again. David couldn't wait until he could escape from the ship to be back in the presence of Rosey once more.

-o-

AN: Anyone reading this? lol


	3. Chapter 3

David sighed heavily as he sat in a chair watched the screen flicker and glint with the moving images of muted home video. It was taken by an assistant of Weyland Corp of Roseys Sixteenth Birthday. Intended for him to watch if he returned home. He never did so David instead was watching it now. He didn't need the sound of the movie to remember that day clearly, not with the memory he had been programmed with. He enjoyed diving into his memories now that he had his new chip. He found he felt things when it came to his photo recall, and that was more than astounding to him. He closed his eyes and let his mechanical mind take him back to Rosey whom he had been physically separated from, for four months.

_David watched as hundreds of people partied around the Weyland lobby. He never knew his Rosey knew so many people. His eyes scanned the crowd for the birthday girl in question and found her dancing with a few members of the opposite sex. She smiled shyly at them, let them twirl her a few times before laughing nervously and walking away. His eyes followed her through the crowd and he tilted his head seeing her escape into a turbo lift. _

"_Leaving?" he asked himself before moving through the crowd. He walked to the turbo lift and activated it. Instantly he was carried up to the penthouse Rosey and he called home. As the Turbo lifted shot up into the air, the booming sounds of the party below became more and more distant. The doors to the pentohouse slid open with the hiss and he slowly stepped out and looked around. _

"_Rosey?" he asked, when no reply came he moved forward. He walked through the home and instantly came to a stop to see Rosey in her bedroom a picture frame in hand. This was no different sight then any birthday before. Rosey always missed her family when it came to times of celebration. It seemed the family could never bring themselves together, not after the death of her mother. _

"_At least they have a good reason this year…" he said a soft sound followed his voice and he tilted his head. "Rosey?" he asked her shoulders gave a violent jerk and instantly he walked up behind her. "Now now…" he said as she turned and wrapped her arms around him, her face burying into his chest. "No tears… It's your birthday." _

"_It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want too." She said her voice coming out muffled. _

"_That song is tacky." She gave a watery laugh and he looked down at her with a soft smile. _

Davids jaw clenched as he stood and turned away. He felt things now, but he hated he didn't feel things back then. He wish he had been more sympathetic towards her. If the same situation had risen now he would have done things differently. He would have held her tightly her chest and whispered soothingly in her ear how much he cared for her. How sorry he was that her family couldn't have been there for her big day. How sorry he was there never seemed to be able to be there for her for her big day.

Without realizing it his feet were carrying him off to the stasis lab. When he arrived he instantly stopped to see Richard looking over Rosey. His fingers were dancing across her stasis tube. A medical tablet in hand. David walked over instantly and his eyes widened at her readings.

"She had a seizure." Richard said.

"Yes I can see that, why wasn't I notified?" David asked looking from her heightened vitals to the droid in question.

"I handled it when trouble arose. She'll be fine… We'll need to keep a closer eye on this. Does she have a history of such an illness?"

"Why wasn't I notified?" David asked again and Richard tilted his head.

"I handled it." He repeated.

"It says here you had to put her on life support." He said pointing to her vitality readings.

"I did." He said.

"You should have told me." David said with an alarmed tone of voice.

"I'm sure it would have come up." David took a step towards the droid.

"I want you to hear me…"

"I hear quite well-."

"Shut. Your. Mouth." David said feeling something like never before washing over him. His skin felt hot, and a pain was spreading across his chest. There was a pounding in his head as he stared down at Richard who stared up at him with an infuriatingly vacant expression. "She's not yours to handle. She's mine. I will look after her. I will handle her from now on. Her comfort. Her medical status. Her-."

"She's not yours."

"What was that?" David asked looking him over.

"I said… She's not yours."

"You're very wrong about that…" David said softly.

"You've grown attached…" He said in wonderment. David watched as Richards eyes flickered over him in pure wonderment. He was gazing at him like he was a specimen through a microscope. "How fascinating."

"Stay away from her."

"I was told to-."

"Well I'm telling you-."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Am I going to have to deactivate you Richard?" David asked and the droid stared up at him.

"Think you can?"

"You forget who programmed you."

"It wasn't you David."

"No…" He looked to Rosey. "It was her." Richard looked to her. David stepped to him closely and put his mouth to his ear. "I taught her everything she knows about droids…" he said softly and Richard looked to him quickly. "Stay out of my way… Richard."

"If you think I won't put this in the log."

"Go ahead. I'll be putting in the log that the CEO of Weyland corp nearly died under your watch… I've been looking after since she was child not once has that happened to me… How incompetent are you exactly?" Richard stared up at him.

"I don't know how to respond." David smirked as he looked the smaller droid over.

"If you could feel, I bet you would be experiencing confusion…" David smiled. "You need an order."

"Yes."

"Leave."

"Yes…" Richard handed the tablet before walking off. Instantly David began to work over Rosey. When he was sure she was stable he brought up the archive footage of the stasis lab. He watched as Rosey was sleeping comfortably Richard making his rounds of the room before her body violently began to shake on the table. Richard instantly rushed over and began to work over her. David knew what had happened, he just hated he hadn't been around to help her through it.

Since she was a small child Rosey had suffered from Seizures, usually brought on by stress. They knew this had occurred thanks to a very high fever endured by her as a baby right out of the womb. It was worse as a child, and in truth he thought she had long grown out of it. He set his hand on the stasis tubes glass, he couldn't dive into her mind. Not now. Not after the shock her system had taken thanks to the seizure.

"I should have been here for you…" He said softly. He knelt down by the stasis table and stared in at the pale features of Rosey who was now breathing with the help of a stasis tube provided respirator. She would come off it in a few days' time. In truth she wouldn't have had to be put on the respirator if she hadn't been in stasis. All she would have had to do was sleep it off and keep off her feet for a few days. The stress her body was under thanks to the stasis had thrown everything off and he was worried what would happen if she had another seizure while under. He would never forget the last seizure that had put her in the hospital.

"_Rosey be careful on that ladder." David said watching her climb the nearest one to reach a book on a high shelf. _

"_You wouldn't say that to me if I were a boy."_

"_I-." he stopped and looked off. "She's right…" He looked back to her. "Still be careful." She merely laughed and the sound surprised him. It surprised him because life had been quite dark for the 13 year old as of late. Her mothers illness had taken a turn for the worst and in truth her mother was expected to pass at any time. It's why they were in the library. The books offered an escape to the teenager, one David was happy to provide. A hiss sounded and David turned to see Meredith walking with David-s1. The droids locked eyes with one another instantly and David slowly looked to Meredith to see her eyes were red and her jaw was locked. He knew in that instant Rosaline was about to partake in the hardest day of her life. _

"_Rosey?" He asked and she turned to look at him. "Come down your sister is here to see you…" _

"_You let her climb on ladders? That's dangerous…" David S-1 commented. _

"_She's capable." David said walking over to her. He set his hands on her hips and lifted her down. She smiled up at him in thanks before looking to Meredith. _

"_So what's up?" Rosaline asked her sister. _

"_You know how much I hate slang… It makes you sound unintelligent. You shouldn't use it." Meredith said coldly. _

"_Okay… What can I do for you?"_

"_See… You sound much less stupid now." Rosaline sighed and went to walk past her. _

"_Did you come here to insult me or do you have a reason for being here?" She asked and David smiled, he rarely saw her stand up to her sister in such a way. _

"_Mother is dead." She came to a halt instantly. David looked to Meredith. He had expected her to break the news differently. Maybe in a more kind manner. He wasn't sure why he had expected such a thing from her, after all she'd never been kind to Rosaline. _

"_What?" Rosaline turned to her sister. "What did you just say?" _

"_Did I stutter?" She asked her jaw jutting out. "Mother is dead." Rosaline reached out and gripped onto a chair. She wavered on her feet and David went to walk to her. _

"_Stop." Meredith ordered. "She needs to handle this." David stopped despite what he wanted and watched as she looked to Meredith. _

"_When?" _

"_Early this morning." _

"_It's night!" Rosaline said horrified. _

"_We wanted you to have a good day…"_

"_A good… A good." She looked off. "I'm… I'm going to be sick…" _

"_No you're not." Meredith said. "You're just sad…"_

"_I didn't get to say goodbye." _

"_I did." Rosaline looked to her. "You wouldn't have wanted to go through it Rosey."_

"_Don't call me that… Only people who care about me call me that…" Meredith tilted her head. _

"_I care about you." She said her jaw jutting out once more. _

"_No you don't." Rosaline said softly as she looked over her sister. "You never have."_

"_I do-."_

"_If you did you wouldn't have broken the death of our mother in such a horrid way!" _

"_How would you rather me have done it!?" Meredith asked walking up to her quickly. _

"_You should have come get me! Someone should have come got me!" _

"_Why so you could have wallowed and grieved over her while she was still alive?" _

"_I just wanted to say goodbye… How come you got to say goodbye?" _

"_Fine I didn't want to say anything but you pressed it… She didn't ask for you." _

"_That's a lie." Rosaline said while David watched in utter shock. _

"_She didn't-."_

"_That's a lie! You're a liar! She loved me!" _

"_She hardly knew you existed..." She said with a hiss to her voice. "From the moment you crawled out of her she was ill…" Meredith looked down at her. "Sometimes I wonder if you did it to her." _

"_You're cruel…" Rosaline said softly. _

"_I'm inquisitive…" she said looking her sister over. "Mothers dead… The funereal is in a week… Get your sobbing done now, father doesn't want a scene…" with that she walked away. _

"_Meredith?" Her sister stopped and David watched as Rosey stared forward her back set to her sister. _

"_What?" she asked with a harsh tone to her voice. David watched as a tear slowly cascaded down her cheek. _

"_David?" she asked her voice shaking. _

"_First you ask for me now for your living doll." Meredith said turning. _

"_Rosaline?" David asked walking to her as she wavered on her feet. "Rosey!?" she slammed down to the ground and started to shake violently. He instantly took off his shirt and folded it slipping it under her head. He knelt beside her body as the seizure shook her body with such violence it made her body leap off the floor. Meredith took a step towards her but David put his hand out while David s-1 held her back. _

"_If you go to her you could hurt her…" David s-1 said to her softly. _

"_Do we need medical?" Meredith asked wide eyed as Rosaline sputtered and shook. _

"_Not yet… She usually comes out of it around this time…" A harsh sound rattled from the inside of Rosalines chest and she made a horrid sound of agony as she flipped onto her side blood mixing with the foam of her mouth before it shot right out of her mouth. "David, Medical!" David called and David s-1 instantly ran to call for help. _

"_Rosaline…" Meredith rushed forward and David-s1 moved forward and caught her pulling her back. "Let me go!" _

"_You could still hurt her!" _

"_She needs me!" _

"_She needs you to leave her alone!" _

"_The one time I want to hold her-."_

"_If you hold her, her bones could break." David s-1 said. _

"_Shhh Rosey…" David said softly as he smoothed his hand over her hair, the only thing he could safely do for her. "Hear my voice I'm here… I'm here for you…" She seemed to relax just as the medical team rushed in. "I'm here for you…" As she was placed on a medical gurney the bloody foam wiped from her mouth she reached from him and he instantly took her hand in his. "I'm here." _

"_Don't leave me." _

"_Never." He said as she was ushered from the room, he moving perfectly at her side, their hands still entwined. As the doors of the turbo lift closed he didn't miss the glare of Meredith from inside the library as she was left behind. _

David stared into the stasis tube his hand resting against the glass where her hand now lay. He took a deep breath his eyes closing as he rested his head against the tube.

"I'm still here for you… hear my voice and know I'm still here for you… I won't leave you."

-o-

Rosaline looked around a dark library. She tried to use her mind to turn on the lights but nothing she did work. She felt confused, foggy even. She slowly walked over to a line of shelves and took a novel in hand. She opened it up and tilted her head to see the pages burned.

"What's going on?" she asked softly before looking all around she smiled instantly when she saw a figure on the stairs of her library.

"David?" She asked taking a step forward. "Wait…" he moved down the steps and she saw him as David S-1. The David s-1 of her nightmares. Her jaw clenched as she took a step back.

"Hello Rosaline."

"I don't want you here… Get out."

"You've never liked me much."

"Get out."

"I'm afraid that trick David S-2 taught you won't work… Your mind is a little well…" He looked around. "Dark…" he said with a smile.

"Stay away from me."

"Why, when I don't have to?" he rushed at her and she felt panic come over her instantly. She turned tail and ran from the library instantly.

"David!" she screamed.

-o-

Two months. It took another two months for Rosaline to heal from the seizure she endured while under stasis. Though she was off life support in less than three days. The reason it was taking so long to link his mind with hers, was because her heart rate levels were constantly elevated. And she had been sick. A common cold, one that would have taken days to heal on earth but one that took weeks to heal under stasis. He couldn't dive into her mind unless she was calm, and healthy but finally he had gotten his window. He put the glasses on and set his hand against the glass. His fingers quickly danced across the panel putting in the code to activate the communications within the stasis tube.

"I'm coming Rosey." He said his eyes closed and he felt himself get sucked deep into the mind of his charge. He took a deep breath and instantly recognized that he was cold. His eyes slowly opened and his jaw clenched seeing he was in a large library. Only it wasn't the warm king of library Rosaline usually created for herself. This one was cold, and dark. He looked down at a discarded book and picked it up to see the pages were burned.

"Letters have begun to fill in, her mind is beginning to heal." David turned and tilted his head to see David s-1 or at least Rosaline's minds projection of him. "Slowly though mind you."

"Rosey!?" David called.

"Rosey!?" David S-1 called with the equal tone and David looked to him to see he was smiling. "She won't come out… Not while I'm here…"

"You've been here the whole time…" David said. "Tormenting her."

"She's been tormenting herself… She created me after all." Davids jaw clenched.

"She's been sick." He said. "She's had a fever."

"Explains the burned pages…" David s-1 said looking down at a book.

"Rosey it's David! Your David!" Lights in the library began to flicker.

"Oh my god you fell for it!" David s-1 shouted and the lights went dim. Davids jaw clenched as he looked to the droid. "We've been playing a cat and mouse game for some time… I always catch her of course…" he smiled. "You can't hide from yourself." He whispered. "It's been maddening for her… The fever hasn't helped with that madness."

"Rosey you're in stasis!" he called looking away from him. "Remember you went under! You're on your way to find the bodies of your sister and brother! This David, the one who torments you is not real! He is a making of your memory! You've been sick!" he called. "It's why I haven't been here for you!" he looked all around seeing David s-1 was gone. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you."

"How long has it been?" he heard her small voice ask.

"Little lamb has come out to play…" David s-1 said softly.

"Shut up." David smiled hearing her voice.

"You think he's real?" David s-1 asked.

"If he wasn't he wouldn't be here."

"You created him. Like you created me." Rosey stepped out from behind a shelf. David took a deep breath. Her long Red hair was now down to her hips. She was pale, and thin. Her eyes were dark, and she looked worn and tired.

"I never created him to comfort me for a reason." She said walking up to David S-1. "Because I wanted to make sure when he did show up I'd know it was really him…"

"It doesn't change anything… he can't be with you all the time."

"No but he can help me make you go away…"

"No-."

"Yes." David said to him before walking to Rosey and standing behind him. "Rosaline listen to me." he said his hands resting on her shoulder. "Look him dead in the eyes." she slowly did so and David S-1 smirked. "You've been sick, with a fever, your better now though. You have full control over your mind. So control it. First. Lights on." The lights began to flicker. "Keep going…" she took a shaky breath. "Come on Rosey… Lights on." The candles in the library burst to light and David laughed. "Very good! That's good enough for now!" Rosey laughed softly.

"It's been so dark… it's so pretty in here I'd almost forgotten." She said looking around.

"The books see how their charred?" David asked.

"Yes…"

"Fix them." slowly they began to phase back to normal. Only half of them did so and David smiled.

"I can't get them all."

"It's because you're weak." David s-1 said.

"He's wrong, you're doing just fine." David said to her softly. "Look at him Rosey." She did so. "He's not here… You created him. You know that. You must know that." He began to phase out of sight. "There you go… He can't hurt you… I'm here now…"

"He won't always be." David s-1 said.

"Don't think on that." David said softly. "Come on Rosey, destroy him."

"No…" She said softly. "No I can't do that… I could never do that…"

"It's not really him… He's a projection of a memory from your mind… Get rid of him."

"See you soon Rosaline…" He said as he disappeared from sight. She took a shaking breath as David laughed.

"There's a brave girl!" He said. She turned and gazed up at him. "So proud of you Rosey!" he had never felt pride before, and he was excited at the new emotion coursing through him. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. "So proud." He said. He took a deep breath his eyes opening. For the first time even David stood his arms wrapped around Rosaline with no reciprocation. She stood stoic. Her hands at her sides, her cheek resting against his chest. "Rosey?" he pulled back. "What's wrong?" he looked her over.

"Where were you?" she asked her eyes wide her voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry… I couldn't come."

"You said you wouldn't leave me."

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to come but you were so sick. I couldn't link with you. Not without risking your life."

"You should have risked it. I needed you."

"I couldn't risk it. You're all I have." Her bottom lip trembled and she moved forward her arms wrapping around him.

"Stay here… With me."

"I wish I could." He said softly. He looked around the library and smiled as he watched it start to repair itself.

"What happened to me?" She asked. "I've been so confused." He pulled back and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You had a seizure caused by the stress of the stasis, and then you had a common cold that took weeks to get over. It's rare to get sick under stasis but it does happen."

"And of course it happens to me…" she said softly looking off. David brushed a tear away for her. "How long has it been since I've seen you?"

"A very long time little miss…" he said softly.

"How long?"

"Six months…"

"Six!?" she asked horrified.

"I know."

"I've been sick for Six months?"

"I can't dive in all the time… I didn't want to put your body under stress… It was four months, then you got sick and it was two months."

"I hate it here." She said softly. "Can't you wake me up?"

"No…" he said. "I'm afraid not. You can't wake up until stasis is over."

"That's bullshit." She said turning on him. "I know for a fact there's an override code now use it!"

"Rosaline." He said with a tone he rarely used with her. "Calm down… You can't get worked up. If you get worked up I can't stay."

"Then don't stay." She said her jaw clenching. "You're just going to leave anyways so leave!"

"Rosaline…"

"I hate it here!" she said. "It's cold, it's dark and I'm just stuck with all these horrible thoughts and memories! You said it would be peaceful!"

"It's supposed to be, your brain activity though is erratic…" he said. "Stasis isn't working with you like it should… And I'll look into it."

"I feel like I'm going mad…" her eyes welled up. "David…" her voice shook. "I don't feel like myself…" he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her instantly.

"It's okay…" he said.

"I'm so sorry David." She said softly.

"Shhh…" he said soothingly. "It's okay…"

"I wish I could sleep but I can't…"

"It's because you already are."

"I don't feel like it."

"And we're going to figure that out… I promise you this if I can't figure it out. I'll wake you up."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." He said. "You need to give me some time."

"What if I bring the other David back?"

"Lock yourself in this library only open it up for me." She nodded. A bell rang and Rosaline held onto him tighter.

"No…" she said.

"I have to go." He said.

"Please…" she said. "I'm so scared."

"I will return right away."

"You said that last time."

"If I can't return I'll wake you up. I promise I'll wake you up." He kissed the top of her head.

"David please."

"I'm so sorry Rosey… Take a few calming breaths… know that you're going to see me again and that I'm taking care of you even if you can't see me." she took a few deep breaths and another louder bell rang. "I have you Rosey…" her eyes shut tightly. "I have you." Her arms went lapse and her eyes snapped open to see David was gone. Her jaw clenched and her arms wrapped around herself as she looked around the dimly lit library.

"I have to distract myself…" she said softly. "I have to think positively…" she grabbed the nearest book off the floor and opened it up to see the pages were slightly burned and only half of it was filled in. she closed it and looked at the title. "Huck finn…" she said softly. "I remember this… I can… I can fill it in… I'll fill all of them in…" She said looking around the library. "That will distract me."

-o-

"What happened in there?" Richard asked as David took the glasses off.

"She's in a state of shock from all she's been through. Her mind is trying to repair itself but she isn't responding to the stasis as she should."

"I'm an expert on stasis sleep maybe I could provide some help." David looked at the Droid for a long moment. "I was programmed especially for this David."

"She's not dreaming, not resting, she's mind walking."

"May I? I won't link just observe." He said holding his hand out for the glasses. David reluctantly handed them over. Richard put the glasses on before setting his hand on the stasis tube. He looked off his eyes flickering as he observed.

"Her mind is indeed turmoil… Everything burned and dimmed… I'm afraid this is my fault. I should have seen this sooner. You should have too though. She's suffering from a case of Stasis Sleep Paralysis." David looked to her instantly.

"Protocol calls for us to wake her up…"

"It does indeed up but we can't, not until her vitals are a hundred percent and she's at-."

"87%." David said looking them over.

"First the seizure, then the illness, now sleep paralysis. The Weyland family doesn't have much luck on these deep space adventures… Hopefully Miss Weyland does not meet the same fate as her father and sister." Richard said with an easy tone before walking away. David glared as he watched him walk over to another stasis tube to observe the person sleeping inside. David looked back to Rosaline who was slumbering seemingly peacefully, now though he knew very different.

"She'll have to go under eventually, after we wake her up… She can't just stay awake through the journey. It would be too much for her mind out here in space. She'd break."

"You don't know how strong she is."

"It's not your call."

"You're right… It's hers..." Richard looked to him. "She's the CEO."

"She's a figurehead."

"She programmed you, and in so doing she commands and deserves your respect…"

"She does." Richard said walking over. "I'm sure she'll see the light upon being awake for a while and go under without issue. Unless you talk her out of it." Davids jaw clenched as he watched the droid walk from the stasis area. He had never had the urge to throttle someone before but ever since meeting the droid his hands twitched in such away they were ready to reach out and take a whole of his mechanical neck. He just didn't like him. Never before had David met someone he just didn't like.

-o-

Rosaline took a deep breath as she climbed high up on a ladder. It seemed like she had cataloged and categorized every inch of her personal mind library but every now and again she'd reach for a book and find it charred and empty. She'd have to take it in hand and use her memory to fill in the pages and heal the burned markings. She felt as if she had been doing it forever.

She heard a knocking on the door and instantly slid down the ladder. She smiled brightly as she ran to the door before she could latch onto the handle her hand pulled backed remembering what David had told her about only opening the library to him.

"Hello?" She asked.

"It's David Little Miss." She took a big step away from the library doors.

"Go away."

"Oh come on we've had fun… Then David s-2 had to ruin it."

"Go away!" A loud bang sounded from him slamming his hand against it.

"LET ME IN!"

"FUCK YOU!"

-O-

David watched worriedly as Rosalines vitals went up and down. She was having night terrors that was clear. David figured she was once more engaged in her cat and mouse game with David S-1. He never knew how terrified she really was of him and the fact he didn't know bothered him more than he could ever say.

It had been a week. A week, and her vitals and jumped from 87 percent to 97 percent. All David needed was her to jump a few more point for him to wake her up. As soon as she broke 100 percent he was waking her up, and she wasn't going under again. So he would sit. Sit and wait, right at her side unmoving until that happened.

"Come on Rosey…" He said softly. "Raise that percentage." Just as he did a beep sounded at the percentage of her stasis tube went from 97 percent to 98. He smiled instantly. "That's my girl."

-O-

AN:

Still reading this? lol


End file.
